


Everything is Gonna Be Alright

by lululawrence



Series: Meet Cute Ficlets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fic Exchange, Kiss cam, M/M, New York Knicks, Tumblr Fic Exchange, just a load of fluff, meet cute, so be prepared for a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was just expecting another boring game of basketball with his best friend, but when a man with crazy curls sits next to him, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://wekissedaccidentally.tumblr.com/awcollab) to get to the collaboration page!
> 
> This is part of a tumblr run fic exchange and this ficlet is to fulfill the prompt of "Harry and Louis meet on a Kiss Cam". I hope you enjoy the ridiculous amounts of fluff!
> 
> Massive thanks to [Roni](http://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com) for being a great Brit pick and [Laura](http://ostricacida.tumblr.com), [Brandi](http://littlescumbags.tumblr.com), and [Jamie](http://breathing--for-this-moment.tumblr.com) for betaing for me! With that in mind, all remaining errors are my own.
> 
> This is obviously a work of fiction, it is not real, the portrayals of the boys and others related to them are not going to be true since I've never met them and I'm just doing this for fun so please don't post the work on another site, blah blah blah. 
> 
> The title comes from Here We Go by N SYNC because...reasons. Thanks!

“Yes, I understand that, El, but what you don’t understand is that while you have been won over to the dark side of basketball by your boyfriend, I hold tight to my British roots and truly only care for footie or occasionally rugby!” Louis exclaimed as he was dragged towards Madison Square Garden by his small but still incredibly forceful best friend.

“Shut up, Lou. I know you admire the players just as much as I do so stop pretending,” she ordered. Eleanor was a very pretty girl with long brown hair and a sassy glint in her eye, which first brought them to be friends when they started working for their Interior Design firm as interns back in London. They had mirrored each other’s careers and four years out of uni found themselves packing up to open the New York location along with a few other favoured staff from the main office.

Louis had found the transition rough, but eventually was won over by the incredible street food and pubs NYC had to offer amongst its other highlights. One thing Louis held strong to was his sports. It was football, real football, not that dreaded American wannabe, that held his heart. 

Eleanor, on the other hand, had started dating a benchwarmer for the New York Knicks about six months ago and since then had been a diehard fan of the sport. Louis tried to be supportive, but he just didn’t get the appeal of virtually unlimited substitutions and running back and forth on a court when it seemed nearly every attempt to score was made. Where was the artistry and finesse that came with leading up to a goal with 45 minutes of play before finally crashing the stalemate with a perfect volley? Nowhere on a basketball court. And now he was being dragged to his third home game in as many weeks. Honestly, he was more than over it.

They shouldered their way to a Budweiser stand because there was no way Louis was going to get through another game without a pint of, sadly, crappy beer. They then fought their way to their seats just in time to hear the national anthem being sung. They sat down in the almost courtside seats Brad had gotten for them and Louis settled in for a game of being bored and on his phone. The two seats to his right were empty, but that was fine with him. It meant less awkwardness of trying to explain why someone who obviously didn’t care to be there had such great seats.

It was during halftime that Eleanor decided she needed to pee and get some food. Louis knew this meant the lines would be ridiculous and she might not make it back before the second half started so he just sighed, rolled his eyes, and continued trying to beat his personal best on Plants vs Zombies. He was just getting to the level where he always died and he was crushing it when someone fell on him. Hard.

“Oh my God!” the mass that seemed to be entirely wild curls exclaimed. “I am so so sorry! I can’t believe I just did that! Are you hurt?”

Louis was more caught off guard by the man’s accent than anything else. How in the world did he happen to catch a fellow Englishman on his lap in the middle of a basketball game in New York City? He was just about to ask what part of England when the man brushed back his curls and Louis was met by large, green eyes and an embarrassed yet incredibly beautiful dimpled smile. Louis’ words were caught in his throat so he just coughed in response as he tried to pull himself together.

“No, not hurt. Just surprised, really,” he assured with what he hoped was a soothing grin.

If it was possible, the man’s eyes grew even larger. “Shit! You’re English too?” Sir Lovely Locks then turned to his companion sitting next to him, an unfortunately beautiful blonde who had a smirk on her face. “Gems, what are the odds that we get sat next to someone from home?” She leaned over and whispered something in his ear that had him blushing as he turned back to Louis.

“Uh, yeah. ‘M English. From Doncaster originally, just moved here a few years ago. What brings you to this fantastic physical display?” Louis asked, trying to tamp down his sarcasm. The most beautiful man he had ever met was sitting next to him and honestly, if he was a basketball fan then Louis would do the very best he could to pretend he was too. At least until he could assess whether Mr. Broad Shoulders and Legs That Go For Miles was in fact straight.

“I knew it was a Yorkshire accent on you! I’m from a little village in Cheshire, though I’ve been living in London recently. Just here to visit my sister, Gemma, and she won tickets to the game from work so here we are!” Curly leaned towards Louis and began to whisper, as if what he was saying was a secret. “I actually don’t know anything about the game except they want the ball to go through the hoop, though I do like a man who is good with balls.” He then leaned back in his seat and winked at Louis with a smile on his face.

Definitely not straight then. Louis fixed his fringe carefully before holding out his hand. “I’m Louis Tomlinson. Honestly, I only care for football and was dragged here by my mate Eleanor who is dating one of the lads on the team. I’m glad you came, because she is lousy entertainment so now you can distract me.”

Harry bit his lip before Gemma nudged him and he realized he hadn’t introduced himself either. He gripped Louis’ hand in his own, and it was completely massive compared to Louis’. He felt himself growing warm at the idea of how much larger Harry was than himself and how that might work for them, but shook himself out of it before his imagination took him too far. Curly’s deep voice finally spoke and said, “My name’s Harry, by the way. Harry Styles, and it is very nice to meet you.”

Louis could feel his eyes crinkle as his grin became even wider and after Harry released his hand he settled himself back in his seat and tucked his phone back into his pocket. He turned to see the siblings whispering about something before Gemma got up. 

“Would you like me to get you anything while I’m up, Louis?” she offered. 

“No, I’m fine with my beer, thank you.” 

She winked at Curly, erm, Harry, and turned to go back the way they had just come. The announcer came on to talk about the prize the audience member who had been trying for free throws on the court had just won and the music for the Kiss Cam began.

Louis sat up straighter and immediately turned his attention to the Jumbotron. “This is my favorite part, Curly. I am bored out of my mind the rest of the time, but Americans get really into the Kiss Cam and it is great fun to watch,” he enthused.

“Curly?” Harry asked, turning towards Louis.

Louis flushed and knew that even under his tan he tried to keep up during the winter, the blush was going to be obvious. “Yeah,” he winced. “It’s the nickname I gave you in my head until you told me your name.”

Harry barked out a laugh before his eyes grew wide and he slapped a hand over his mouth. “You can pretend that never happened,” he mumbled through his fingers.

“No way, Harold,” Louis teased before jabbing a finger into Harry’s dimple that was peeking out from behind his hand. “I’m gonna remember that, it was adorable.” 

Louis reached out and pulled Harry’s hand down from his mouth and they both sat there in silence, observing each other with what were probably disgustingly fond looks on their faces when the people behind them started hitting their shoulders.

“Hey! Lovebirds! It’s your turn on the Kiss Cam!” the woman yelled. Louis whipped his head to the Jumbotron and found that, indeed, Harry and Louis were framed by a heart that had lipstick kisses surrounding it and the entire filled arena was waiting for them to kiss.

Louis turned to Harry who was now biting his lip. Louis gave him a questioning look, making sure he was okay with it, and he just shrugged his shoulders. Louis figured it couldn’t hurt, he probably wouldn’t see the guy ever again anyway, and leaned forward to meet Harry halfway. He closed his eyes for what was probably going to be a seriously awkward and too short kiss with a stranger, but was met with lips that were even softer than he expected. 

His arms broke out in goosebumps and he was about to pull away when he felt Harry’s hand rest on the back of his neck and pull him closer. Louis was not going to fight that. He renewed his vigour and began to work his mouth a bit more and Harry responded in kind. The pressure and sexual tension both increased and Louis had just laced his fingers into Harry’s glorious hair when Louis felt a smack upside his head. He jolted back and Harry looked surprised as he was. They remembered they were in a stadium full of people who were cheering but the Kiss Cam had already moved on, thank goodness.

Louis turned in confusion to find Eleanor looking at him with an arched brow.

“Uh,” he began before turning to look at Harry’s slightly kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks. He had caused that! Louis began to imagine what more he could do to Harry when El smacked his head again. “Ow! Would you stop that?!”

“No! I bring you to a game kicking and screaming and come back from getting nachos to see you making out with…” she leaned to her left so she could get a better look at Harry before continuing, “this guy on the Kiss Cam! I deserve an explanation, Lou.”

“This is Harry. He’s from Cheshire and he’s here with his sister. We just met and…” he took a deep breath realizing he didn’t have much more to say for himself, so he left it there.

“Hi,” Harry awkwardly waved and tried to send a smile towards her.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and tried to continue to look annoyed, but a small smile was starting to make its way out as she said, “Only you, Louis Tomlinson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr and let me know what you think! I'm [lululawrence](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com).
> 
> The tumblr post for this ficlet is [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/116659648743/everything-is-gonna-be-alright-1784-words-by)


End file.
